


1 Harry, 2 Harrys, 3 Harrys, 4

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, differant versions of Harry Potter all end up in the Canon!Verse.  The main differance is what house they all ended up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Harry, 2 Harrys, 3 Harrys, 4

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to JK Rowling and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

Hermione's already researching what went wrong, with Ravenclaw Harry helping her and Slytherin Harry standing by distrustfully, occaisionally making suggestions. 

It's weird to see the other Harrys and see all the differances and similarities between them. 

Ravenclaw Harry is friends with Hermione but not Ron. 

Hufflepuff Harry is friends with Neville, Luna, Fred and George but not Ron or Hermione. 

Slytherin Harry isn't friends with anyone Harry knows, and it's a bit of a relief to know that even if he had ended up a Slytherin he wouldn't have been Malfoy's friend. It's still creepy to know that Snape, while not actually kind to him, isn't an outright bastard to him though.

On the other hand, Harry can see the twitches that no one else notices. 

The way Hufflepuff Harry can almost hide his flinch when someone is unexpectedly loud but Slytherin Harry and Ravenclaw Harry haven't had the practice and actually pull away slightly from the noise, though Slytherin Harry is careful to disguise it as a movement towards the tray behind him. 

The way they all avoid corners and keep careful eyes on the entrances and exits. 

The way they all gravitate towards each other, regardless of house; an instinctual knowledge that they can count on themselves but no one else. 

Harry wonders if this is what it's like to have brothers. 

Slytherin Harry is extremely quiet, judging every word and gesture against his own experiance before making any choices; whether it was making a suggestion to Ravenclaw Harry and Hermione or just which pastry he was going to eat.

Hufflepuff Harry is doing his best to charm everyone in hearing distance with his stories and bright guileless laughter. 

Ravenclaw Harry is arguing loudly with Hermione over what spell would be best to send them home. Hermione looks impressed and, worse, keeps sending him speculative looks. 

Of course the teachers are working on the problem as well but when have they ever been any real help in a situation like this? 

Without warning, Harry's dopplegangers all disappear with a pop of displaced air. 

A moment later three notes flutter down with a variation of "home safe" written on them. 

Hermione sighs in disappointment and begins to pack up her books. Unfortunately she's still throwing Harry those looks. 

He wonders if there's a spell to make Hermione forget his otherselves' intelligance.


End file.
